


The Light Across

by Megalomaniacs



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Inspired by The Great Gatsby, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalomaniacs/pseuds/Megalomaniacs
Summary: A very loose re-telling of the Great Gatsby from the perspective of George as he moves to the U.S. and meets his wealthy neighbor who calls himself Dream. This is an on-going work, and I post each chapter as I write them. I will update any warnings, relationships, characters, and tags as chapters are posted and I get a better idea of the direction of the story. Disclaimer: I won't be following the storyline of the book exactly, and I will make changes to some of the major plot points. Please do not read if you are expecting an exact word-for-word recreation of the novel.





	The Light Across

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I have never posted anything on this site so I am hoping you all enjoy!

“Human behavior flows from three main sources: desire, emotion, and knowledge.” - Plato

**_Prologue_ **

When I was a child my father used to tell me that, whether by luck or divine intervention, I was privileged to have been given the life that I had. He urged me to consider this as to not allow myself to become selfish or ignorant to the world around me. While no specific context was given to these statements, I knew that they would come in handy later in life, so I heeded his advice whenever possible. It was not until I graduated university that I truly began to understand the sentiment of the words spoken to me so many years before.

I moved to the United States as a young adult and soon found myself overwhelmed by the number of cultural differences between New York and my home in the UK. I was constantly bombarded with slang I did not understand spoken by people with accents that never sounded quite right to my untrained ears. While Americans in general seemed to perplex me, none did so as much as a man known only to me as Dream. If the ideals of hope, beauty, and intelligence could ever be personified, Dream would be that very manifestation. Something that the world had never seen before and would likely never see again.

**_Chapter 1_ **

The reason behind my move stemmed from my desire to chase new opportunities following my graduation from a prestigious university that left me feeling like I had wasted all my time/money for a degree that meant nothing. The fact that I had distant family and old friends living in New York aided in my decision making, as it allowed me a sense of security when undergoing such a big transition in my life.

It was hard enough to find a place willing to lease a foreigner, let alone one in my price range considering I was moving with no real plan as to what to do when I got there. I managed to score a small one-bedroom cottage on the edge of town in a seemingly well-off neighborhood. It soon became apparent to me that the house I was to stay in was the worst of the surrounding residences. While it was not the nicest place I had ever lived, it suited my needs just fine and I was grateful to be off the streets. One morning while I was exploring the neighborhood I was stopped by a well-dressed man, roughly the same age as I.

“Are you lost?” he spoke confidently, giving me an indication that he probably lived in the area.

I recapped my situation to him and mentioned how I had recently moved into the small house up the street. The man laughed, explaining that he lived in the large house right next to mine and was just making a quick trip to the corner store when he saw me. After exchanging a few more pleasantries we began to go our separate ways. Just as I began to walk away, I heard the man behind me speak up again.

“Oh, I almost forgot,” he shouted to me as I turned around to look at him once again “I never introduced myself. I’m Dream.”

“Dream?” I questioned, “I’ve never heard a name like that before.”

“Well, you’ve never met a man like me before.” He laughed before continuing, “And you are?”

“Oh- Right- Sorry. I’m- uh, George.” I said awkwardly.

“It’s nice to meet you ‘uh George’.” He said coyly. “I am sure we will be seeing a lot more of each other.”

“I’m sure we will.” I finished quickly before turning around and walking back to my cottage, trying my best to look normal. I had the feeling that Dream was watching me the whole time as I walked away, but I was much too nervous to turn around to be certain.

I spent the next few days enjoying some much-needed alone time and attempting to find stable source of income in the newspaper. I saw my move to the U.S as a fresh start, and I did not want to mess anything up before I had a chance to enjoy it. While I was quite busy calling possible employers, I still managed to find time to look out my window and wonder about what Dream might be doing in that huge house of his. I imagined it was lonely, but I had no way of knowing if that was the reality or my own projection of what I was feeling deep down. I didn’t know anything about the man, really. I wasn’t even sure if he lived alone or had a family of his own, but something about the empty yard suggested that, apart from his staff, it was just him.

One afternoon, after it felt like I had called every employment agency in the city, I slumped down on my couch, staring at the ceiling. Just as I finally felt my muscles relaxing, the phone in the kitchen began to ring. Thinking that it may be a company returning one of my desperate calls for employment, I dragged myself to my feet and hurried over to the device. To my surprise, and somewhat dismay, the person on the other side of the phone was my cousin Nick whom I spent many summers with as a kid.

“George! Why did I have to go hunting for your number all over town! Weren’t you supposed to get in touch with me as soon as you got into town!” Nick angrily yelled over the phone.

I held back a laugh as I replied, “Oh Sapnap, always such a hot head.”

“I told you not to call me that,” he said with a huff “I didn’t like it when I was a kid and I certainly don’t like it now.”

“Oh whatever,” I said, rolling my eyes even though I knew he couldn’t see me “I have had my hands full for the past few days trying to get a job so forgive me if small talk was not at the top of my list.”

“Well, why don’t you take a break from that and have dinner with Karl and I tonight. You sure seem like you need the break” he said. I could hear the concern in his voice.

“Sure.” I obliged. While Nick and I were close as kids, we had drifted apart in recent years so I thought it might be nice to catch up after so much time apart.

“Great!” Nick cheered “I will send a car over to collect you at 6 pm. You better not be asleep when they get there!”

I laughed and agreed that I would be awake and ready by 6 pm sharp before hanging up the line. My eyes wandered to the window once again, wondering if Dream ever made dinner plans or if always ate alone. Sitting at the head of the table, looking out at a row of empty seats before him. I shook the thoughts from my head and retired to my bedroom to begin getting ready.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave any feedback in the comments. I look forward to writing the next chapter and posting soon!


End file.
